onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
Bomb (ボンブ, Bonbu) is Bang's older brother as well as a dojo master. He and Bang are the leading figures in Martial Arts world. Appearance Bomb, like his brother, Bang, is an aged-but-muscular individual. Appearance-wise, he is almost opposite to his younger brother. While Bang still has his hair and sports a short mustache, Bomb has a long beard and white, long hair with the top of his head being bald. He wears a classic-style martial arts robes, while Bang has a plain black shirt with white pants. He's quite tall considering his age and unlike most elderly figures he has a very strong posture, unlike Bang who is shorter than Bomb is and often slouches when he's walking. Personality Bomb is a caring older brother to Bang. He also seems to be bit angry for having lost all of his disciples, but is quite understanding as he believes there's a reason for letting his disciples go. He also aware of the fact he is no longer young anymore and his prime has passed in which he laments that how old he is when he has to carry all the unconscious bodies of defeated heroes to run to safety before running out of stamina. Plot Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Bomb is first seen in his dojo in a meeting with his brother, Bang. Although he doesn't know Garou himself, he talks about how he heard that he's a threat and must be taken down. Therefore he prepared to close his dojo and say farewell to his students for their own safety. He agrees on hunting him down alongside Bang after a short conversation. He later arrives with Bang to a scene where Garou badly defeats the Tank Topper Army, Mumen Rider and Charanko. Monster Raid Arc During Bang's and Bomb's search for Garou, Bomb notices that one of their marked A-Class heroes is being attacked and the two martial artist rush to scene. Smile Man is struggling against Fist Fight Djinn. Bang tells Bomb to stay back as he approaches the monster. Fist Fight Djinn boasts about his power, but before he could finish talking, Bang unleashes his anger through a barrage of attacks, breaking every bone in the monster's body. Afterwards. he tells Bomb to continue to search for Garou before Garou becomes a monster. Monster Association Arc After Bang and Bomb arrive at the fight between Garou and Genos, he helps his brother dispose a monster nearby by using his Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist technique to mince a monster into pieces. When Bang prepares to fight Garou, Bomb states that he will take care of the rest of the monsters. After clearing the majority of monsters, he appears in front of Garou and kicks him in the face to prevent him using Death Gatling's body as meat shield. Abilities and Powers Bomb and Bang are the two greatest masters of martial arts world. It has been stated by Murata that Bomb is stronger than Bang. As Bang's older brother and master of the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist, it is safe to say that Bomb's strength is on par with the S-Class heroes, even possibly surpassing some of them. However, he was knocked out by a Black Sperm clone with only a single hit, albeit this was while he was caught off guard, hinting that if he was on guard then he might have able to endure Black Sperm's attack easily. It is revealed that 60 years ago, Bomb can handle massive lethal injuries like Garou. In the present, Bomb has passed his prime and he states that he does not have the stamina to carry multiple unconscious bodies for too long, especially after using a grand technique like Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: As a master martial artist in the same regards as his younger brother, Bang, Bomb possesses incredible superhuman strength, being able to shred Mysterious Beings into pieces with his hands alone. Immense Durability: According to Bomb himself, he has a lot of durability, which enables him to endure massive damage and still standing. However, he states that he does not have the the same durability he used to have 60 years ago. Despite being knocked back by Elder Centipede, he and Bang took minimal damage. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Bomb has incredible speed as in a split second he shredded a monster into pieces with his hands in a circular motion before it could even react. The speed of his attacks are so fast that the monster's body had take a few moments to fall apart after Bomb completed his attack on it. Moreover, he was quick enough to protect unconcious A-Class heroes from falling debris created by Elder Centipede. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: As Bang's older brother and a dojo master himself, Bomb possesses great mastery over martial arts as like his younger brother, he invented his own unique style and techniques from decades of martial arts training. A testament of his skills and strength is that Bang came to him for help in stopping Garou when his former disciple began hunting heroes. *'Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist' (旋風鉄斬拳, Senpū Tetsuzan-ken): Bomb's martial art. This martial art style involves a powerful hand rotation technique to create a razor sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cylindrical pressure is also used in the martial art's kicks and is sharp enough to cut through concrete. ** Whirlwind_Water_Stream_Blasting_Sky_Splitting_Fist_1.png|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Skies Splitting Fist. Whirlwind_Water_Stream_Blasting_Sky_Splitting_Fist_2.png|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Skies Splitting Fist. Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist (旋風流水轟氣空裂拳, Senpū ryūsui Todoroki 氣 Sora 裂-Ken): A advanced technique than combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. '''In order to perform the technique, both Bang and Bomb stand together side-by-side and rotating both one of each of their hands into one fist and unleashing the massive wave of air streams that resembles their respective martial arts (flowing air wave for the '''Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and whirlwind air wave for the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist) toward an opponent with their fists standing side-by-side. The technique is powerful enough to knock back Elder Centipede during its rush towards them and causes the monster's carapace to become brittle from the shockwave of the air streams. However, it is stated by both Bang and Bomb, they can only do this technique once in an occasion since both of them have passed their prime. **'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bomb and Bang, even more powerful than Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Trivia *Bomb made a cameo appearance in an OVA, standing behind Bang's students. *Bomb's fighting style can be considered to based on the 'Nanto Sei Ken '''martial art from the Fist of the North Star series since it involves cutting opponents into pieces with bare hands. In detail, Bomb's style is based on the character Huey, who uses the Gosha Fūretsu Ken (五車風裂拳, ''Five Chariots Wind Split Fist) to shred an opponent into pieces using wind pressure. *According to Murata, Bomb is even stronger than Bang. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male